This invention relates to a door lockset with a spindle bearing and particularly relates to a door lockset with structure for enhancing bearing support for various components of the lockset.
In some currently available locksets which are designed for assembly with doors, some of the structural components within the lockset, while adequately supported, are not supported in a sturdy manner. This results in sagging and/or wobble of the door operator or knob relative to the door and also places significant stresses on those bearing surfaces which are included within such locksets. This could result in significant wear of the existing bearing surfaces and adjacent elements and potential early demise of the lockset.
Typically, a door is prepared with a through hole for subsequent receipt of interior portions of the lockset. Fastening screws are used to retain the interior portions of the lockset within the hole as well as to retain, with the door, those portions of the lockset on opposite exterior portions of the door. If the screws are not tightened firmly, or if the screws loosen later, the lockset tends to slip downwardly and thereby sag. This could result in exposure of a portion of the hole in the door which becomes unsightly. Even worse, the exposed hole would allow someone without authority to place an implement into the hole and operate the latch mechanism or directly manipulate the bolt. Certainly, the unsightly appearance of the hole and the opportunity for unauthorized access to the interior of the lockset is unacceptable.
Still further, some currently available door knobs include a sleeve which is staked to a mating sleeve of a knob insert. If forced entry is attempted by twisting the knob beyond the ability of the staked elements, certain elements could be destroyed and thereby require costly replacement thereof.
In light of the above-noted limitations, there is a need for a door lockset which provides for sturdy support of the elements of the lockset, lessens the opportunity for unauthorized entry by invasion of the operating mechanism and further provides for a nondestructive response to attempted unauthorized entry when the knob is forced beyond its normal operating limits.